


Holding Back

by sychang18



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sychang18/pseuds/sychang18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 girls. With different homes, different families, and different powers.</p><p>They were all normal, each of them living their own lives--until a desperate cry for help rings out. Somehow, the Brotherhood of Evil and all the allies they had gained have been unfrozen. They return more powerful than before, and it doesn't seem like they will let up on the havoc they cause or the heroes they wreck.</p><p>The girls do not know anything related to the matter. But this is also the last thing they wanted.</p><p>This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The girls mentioned in the summary are Teen Titans OCs created by TwistedImagination, who gave me the permission to use them. Aside from disclaiming Teen Titans, I will also mention that UNNECESSARY BASHING DONE BY JERKS FOR THE SAKE OF BEING JERKS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. Those who do so shall be remedied immediately with physical bashing, courtesy of Monsieur Mallah. If you don't know who he is, remedy that, too.

They all stood there, unable to move. _Literally_ unable to move. None of them were able to break free from their prison of ice. They stood, flash-frozen, in the area where the Brotherhood of Evil had once kept their victory trophies. The life-sized statues of ice remained still that night, as they had for any other night after the Teen Titans had defeated them. It was quiet in the base, underneath Paris. Nothing moved, except for a tiny cockroach, crawling its way through the base, enjoying the freedom of space it had.

It didn't last long. A foot suddenly landed upon the roach and twisted once, effectively crushing it. The owner of the foot smirked. "I've never really liked Earth bugs much."

The being smoothly slinked across the cold floor. The steel soles of her black, thigh-high boots clicked as she walked. Her garments were also dark, for the most part. There was enough light left in the darkness for one to make out her black crop top and mini-skirt. But her amber-tinted skin was only exposed on her head and her hands, for underneath her clothes were full-body armor, complete with long wrist guards and a neckpiece. A normal human wouldn't be able to find any metal that could bend so easily and act as clothes. But she was no human. Her race was far stronger, and metal made easy garments for her.

She flipped her long jet-black hair, her narrow indigo eyes sneering at the display before her. Her miniature purple eyebrows were raised to her bangs as she looked on in amusement.

"My, my," she smirked. "Looks like I'm not the only one who failed."

She continued to walk over to a control panel nearby. She raised a hand and began to press some buttons. "Well," she chuckled. "I guess having some allies for my cause wouldn't be so bad. After all, wouldn't want to stay frozen here. Quite boring. . . isn't it?"

The last of the buttons had been pushed, and a loud hum filled the air. Sneering, the girl flew away from the panel and floated in front of the frozen mass of villains. One by one, slowly but surely, the villains began to thaw.

Having been forced to stay still for weeks, they were disoriented upon their release from their icy prisons. Many of them shook their heads out of wooziness while others flexed their limbs. None of them noticed the floating girl in front of them for some time.

But one of them did, soon enough. A Frenchwoman in a red jumpsuit with black gloves and boots had looked up at her. She narrowed her cold blue eyes as she yelled up to the new presence, "You are not allowed in here! You are an intruder!"

The flying teen merely shrugged. "That didn't sound like a good way to thank someone who's freed you all."

The villains below exchanged glances. Where had this girl come from? Why was she here? What did she mean by freeing them all?

"Who are you?" the Frenchwoman called up again. "Vhat do you vant?"

"What I want is for a later discussion," the girl leered as she landed softly. "As for who I am. . . your enemies would know me as Blackfire."


	2. Chapter 1: Elanora Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we are introduced to our first OC: Elanora Grace, the Fallen Angel.

She stared up at the endless sky above, filled with clean clouds. It was sunset, so the sun was gentle at the moment, delicately setting the city skyline alight, the clouds casting comforting translucent shadows on the people below. Cars were honking, people were chattering, and the news reports on the televised displays everywhere were once again cheering for--what were they called? She couldn't remember. A team of juvenile superheroes, though. What had they done this time? Stopped a robbery? Saved a kidnapped child? Caught a drug dealer? It didn't matter to her; whatever they were living for, it was a nice cause.

Had she been a normal human, one would've seen a small 15-year-old girl, standing on the sidewalk, gazing up at the evening sky with her short brown hair and her pure white dress edged with an amber glow. Upon a closer look, one might even notice her eyes sparkling.

But no one at the moment was able to see her as they passed by her. She was not the same as them. She may have been one of them, a hundred thirty-seven years ago, back when her flesh was substantial by chance. Now, it could be so by choice.

She sighed. She missed the days when she was alive. But that was then, and this was now. She had to live--no, wander--in the present. She needed to find her place. She needed a paradise to rest in. She needed to reunite with her elder sister, the one real family she had had.

For now, she would wander, among the living. And no human would ever find out what she truly was: a fallen angel. Lost on the way to heaven, still searching for the stairway to the skies above.

She began walking to the nearby café. She was dead now; she had not the need to feed herself. But she couldn't help but miss the different flavors that had once settled on her tongue, let alone the feeling of satisfaction upon swallowing it. It was a way of assuring herself that she was still alive. She was not alive anymore, but. . . she liked where she was. She was certain heaven was better, but if the earth was all she could afford to walk on, she might as well try to keep part of herself living, at least mentally.

Just before entering, she dove into the alleyway right next to the building. She began to focus, focus on herself, focus on how the current invisibility aura around her would dissolve and reveal everything but her wings. . . those small wings that she would often fly around with. . . yet would not help her reach heaven, no matter how high she flew--

_Stop,_ she told herself. _Elanora Grace, just STOP. Don't worry about that now. Focus on what you were doing, Elanora._

And she did focus. After a few seconds, the shield that would keep herself invisible from the living human beings dissipated, turning into thin air as her own body grew solid, made of flesh and bone. The process stopped right at the edges of her shoulder blades, where her wings were. It had worked.

Chimes clanged as the girl walked in.

"Well, hullo there, Miss Grace!"

Elanora smiled timidly as she walked over to the counter.

"The usual, little miss?" the barista asked.

"Yes," the angel-disguised-a-human giggled.

She lifted herself on the counter stool, waiting for the treats that she would eat every time she came here. Three months since she had come. No sign of sanctuary just yet. Still, though, the city was. . . nice.

"Here we go!"

"Hm?" Elanora turned to find a cup of royal vanilla milk tea and a small slice of blueberry fresh cream cake laid in front of her. She smiled.

"Thank you," she chuckled. "Somehow, they look even better than usual."

"Pleasure's all ours."

"Um, sir?"

"Yes, Miss Grace?"

"I ran out of books to read, and the local karaoke is still under construction."

"Ah."

In every single location that Elanora visited, she simply had to visit every library or bookstore and listen to every song in the region. She didn't understand, but ever since she had been--well, alive--she had always loved reading and singing.

Not that she had been allowed to do so often.

Which was why she was trying to take all the time she could reading or singing. Surely there were more important things in the world, but now that she was dead, there wasn't a lot left to do. Her friends were gone. Her sisters were gone. Her neighbors were gone. Trying to hang out with anybody seemed pointless now, and considering her childhood, it was difficult for her to trust people to a great extent.

"Well, I don't know about the karaoke," the barista mused. "But I believe the library's receiving a new shipment of books. Maybe you'd like to check them out tomorrow?"

The fallen angel beamed. Even if she couldn't befriend others, at least she could communicate with them. "Of course," she said. "Thank you for the information."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see what Elanora looks like: http://www.quotev.com/story/6064125/Holding-Back/2/


	3. Chapter 2: Luna Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second OC: Luna Grey, the Pixie Princess of Philiex.

“Luna? Luna!”

 _“Dashura’b raubaxik rui bu puxk?!”_ What’s taking you so long?!

 _“Ura rui xura ir rara?”_ Are you not up yet?

A girl with short, pale heliotrope hair opened her yellow eyes and jolted right up in bed. How could she have forgotten? The outing! Oh, such a shame it was as the eldest sibling of the family! She had woken up late!

She jumped out from underneath her warm blankets and yelled down, _“Ibra u waxiraa!”_ Just a minute!

Hurriedly, she opened her closet and donned her attire in a matter of seconds. The clothes was one of those sets for eldest children of nobility to wear when going out. Soon, she scurried down the stairs in her traditional tunic dress. It was elbow-sleeved; from the shoulders to the bosom, it was pale pink. Covering her midriff and extending to a short skirt, though, was violet cloth. The two colors were separated by a violet border of twine. Wrapped around her neck was a long pale indigo scarf, and she had utilized her purple ribbon in a way that made a small ponytail stick out from the right side of her head. Clasped onto her left wrist was a small rosy bracelet.

It was something Luna wore almost every day, but it was necessary that she wore it so that the citizens would notice. Being the daughter of the great General Tithonus, she had a duty a degree of respect to uphold.

Upon her arrival on the first floor of the family manor, she was swarmed by three children. One was a girl with magenta hair that stretch down to the waist, tied into two very long pigtails. Another was a boy with phthalo blue hair, tufted adorably. The last child had her arctic blue hair tied back in a long, thin braid. All of them wore a simpler version of Luna’s outfit; pink sleeves, violet tunic, indigo shorts.

“What took you so long, _babraar?”_ the magenta-haired girl whined.

“Yes, sister,” the boy scowled. “What Asteria said. You’ve taken a looong while.”

“Don’t be so harsh on her, Ociel,” the ice-haired girl murmured. “She has been busy with training recently.”

Luna laughed. “’Tis alright, Leeora. I have woken up late, after all—the least I deserve is a mild scolding from my younger _rurashar.”_

The children giggled.

“Well, then,” Luna said, taking on a more authoritative tone, “let us move out.”

The lot of them raced out the manor door, laughing and whooping all the way. It was meant to be an exciting day, after all. Not a single one of them had been able to go out the house for the past week, caught up in their final exams. It was the first day of summer vacation for all of them. And a well-deserved vacation it was; Luna had finished her last year at Battle School, and her younger siblings were still somewhere in Psychic School. Both schools required the same thing: utter diligence. It was never an odd sight to see the children of their planet, Philiex, skipping into the schools happily and making effort to drag themselves out by the end of their classes.

It was too bad that their father was not around to celebrate with them, but they had no choice in the matter. Tithonus Grey, _Kaxarup_ of the Philiex Army was away in Tamaran for a meeting between all alien delegates of the League of Allied Warriors. It was now Luna’s turn to take care of the Grey Manor and the Pixies living outside it.

It did not take long for the four children to burst through the gates and step out onto the ground of Pixie commoners. They started yelling, _“Sharpu!”_ to passersby, and they would receive a bow or a curtsy of acknowledgement. Never a wave. Whether or not they acted like it, they were royalty, and those not in the inner circle of the Greys were not allowed to display such a disrespectful gesture.

Luna inwardly frowned at this. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the respect; it was the fact that after all these years, very few have tried to approach her. It was almost as if she was feared. True, she was strong, having had the top grades in Battle School. Brilliant psychic, from the reports in Psychic School, with scores over a hundred percent in the Nightmare course. She was, in theory, the type of Pixie leader that deserved every bit of fear and respect she could get.

That seemed to tear away at Luna from the inside. She didn’t have any real friends. Her father was quite concerned, if not outright obsessed, with upholding honor, and all commoners cleared the path for her whenever she passed by. The only genuine friends she could think of were her fellow siblings.

Well, she might as well make the best of her life, if it wouldn’t grow better by itself. She would follow the Pixie Code dutifully. She would have everyone bowing down to her, a sign of respect from the people for the protection she offered. She would train her siblings with all the knowledge she had.

Even if such a life would cost her her freedom of expression, compassion, and creativity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see what Elanora looks like: http://www.quotev.com/story/6064125/Holding-Back/3/


End file.
